Frank and Gerard
by misses-way
Summary: Frank and Gerard miss each other, so during a concert Gerard and Frank go back to there old ways to show themselves there is still something between them both.


Gerard was stood in the corner of the stage behind the curtain looking out at the screaming audience, Frank creped up behind Gerard trying to scare him but Gerard turned around just as Frank was ready to pounce onto him. Frank then took a small step back as they where almost touching each others lips. Lyn-z came over but then stood there laughed and walked away again. Gerard ran after her shouting "What, what are you laughing out?" He carried on chasing her until he was out of Frank's sight. Frank knew that Gerard and him would never have the same relationship they has before Lyn-z came into Gerard's life but he understood that and just said to himself "It was all for stage" and he walked over to a mirror where he made sure his hair was perfectly styled the way he liked it.

The crowd screamed as My Chemical Romance bounced onto the stage, Gerard looked over at Frank and mouthed over to him "You ready for this Franks, let's make this one a good one" Gerard then winked. Frank was confused and didn't know exactly what he meant by this statement but then Frank tried to say something back to Gerard but the first note for SING was played so Frank just left it and started playing. After they had finished playing Party Poison they went of the stage, Frank tried to catch Gerard before he went of to see Lyn-z but he was too late. Frank went over to a stool perched near the corned so that whoever sat there could see the crowd without being seen. Frank stared at the crowd for a while until he heard a quiet voice whispering down his neck, it was Gerard whispering to him "I miss you Frank" but then Lyn-z came over and pulled Gerard away placing a coffee cup into his palms and saying "Drink this before you go on".

They went back onto the stage playing the rest of the album Danger days the true lives of the fabulous killjoys and then Gerard whispered into Franks ear let's sing Welcome to the black parade to bring back some memories and whilst Gerard went to tell the others what they were planning Frank thought to himself "maybe this is what he meant, we are going to do one last stage act between me and him" Frank got excited and started shouting over to the others "come on guys, they are waiting for us" So Gerard walked back over and nods at Frank. As soon as they start playing Welcome to the black parade the crowd goes crazy, throwing there hands up in the air singing along to all the lyrics. Gerard walks over to Frank and rustles his hair, Frank thinks this is the moment that it will all come back and he was right. Gerard comes back over to Frank singing the chorus to the Black Parade and grabs hold of franks and hugging him and kissing his checks, so Frank kisses Gerard back but Gerard turns his head by accident and the moment Frank has been waiting for. As Frank's lips touched Gerard's you could see the excitement in their eyes, the crowd screamed and cheered as it was a beautiful ending to a wonderful song. They walked of the stage together eyes locked into each others, they knew something was still there but they both knew nothing could be done about it.

Lyn-z walked over to Gerard and placed another cup of coffee into his palms and said to the whole band "amazing show boys, the crowd loved you" and she kissed Gerard on the check and walked back over to where she was hanging around. Frank placed his guitar back into the case and placed it into the tour bus, Gerard was already sitting in the bus when Frank got there so Frank sat next to Gerard and Frank asked him "what was that then?" Gerard replied "I missed you like I said" Frank smiled. Gerard pulled frank over towards him and hugged him.

Lyn-z walked in and said "come on boys, we have got to get a move on" So Frank and Gerard got up and walked over to everyone else and helped them pack up. It was good show they all said to each other as they all walked into the bus. Gerard sat with Frank and Lyn-z whilst Mikey and Ray went to sleep in the back.

The End.


End file.
